


Wendigo

by Asimpledotdotdot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AR, AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Campfire, Camping, M/M, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:25:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asimpledotdotdot/pseuds/Asimpledotdotdot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak is finally going camping with his friend, Dean Winchester. Castiel has developed a crush on his friend, however, and doesn't know the feeling is mutual. They go camping to relax after midterms and to kick off spring break, but they do more than just relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wendigo

**Author's Note:**

> This honestly isn't the best, so it's totally up for MSTing. Enjoy~

The sun isn't visible, the light of day filtering through fog, a bright gray overhead. I look out the window of the Impala. Tall green branches sprout up and branch out, tangling with others. As the forestry passes, an opening of ocean appears. Quick glimpses between the trees allow a feeling of calm to soothe over my body. I relax.

A white spray appears, flying over the rocks jutting up on various places among the horizon. Dark where it meets the water, almost white where is kisses the gray sky. A pastel white swirls around the rocky stubs. A soft blue, light and pale, swirl the white, followed by a deep navy blue. Browns and deep greens patch along the coastline, seaweed and kelp becoming tangled by the current.

Soft hills shifting into cliffs bear wild yellows and soft greens. Patches of yellow flowers spring up along the green vegetation, allowing the thought of daisies flitting through the air to fill my mind. A smile flits across my lips as I close my eyes, imagining lying among the wild grass poking up everywhere, imaging lying there, fingers intertwining with his, looking up into the sky, turning our heads to meet each other's gazes. Our eyes fixing on the others and refusing to let go. Our lips would meet and neither of us would surrender, stubbornly holding onto each other.

The thought makes my stomach drop, my heart almost lift out of my chest. I open my eyes to find Dean smiling back at me. I blush, quickly looking away, afraid he can read my thoughts.

"What's got you all flustered?" He laughs, returning his focus back onto the road.

"Just admiring the coast is all," I lie sheepishly. When we had decided to go camping over spring break I had my hopes set high. But I had to push them aside, knowing this was just two friends going camping together. Just two really good friends sitting around a fire, sharing stories and s'mores and a single tent. I had fantasized more than once about this trip, the cold bringing us together for warmth. The closeness bringing us to kiss, to cuddle, to strip to bare skin for extra warmth. Another blush creeps up my neck and I don't look over to Dean, afraid of him seeing how flustered he has me.

"I knew you'd never been camping before, but never been down the coast?" He laughs to himself. "How could you live in this beautiful area and never of ventured down here?" He asks incredulously.

"I've never been one to venture too far from campus," I sigh. "If you haven't noticed, I don't have that many friends."

"You've got me, idiot." Dean breathes, slightly amused at my little self worth.

"You're kind of in the same boat," I tease, turning to face him. His eyes go wide and his fist meets my arm playfully. "I'm kidding, Dean!"

"No you're not," he replies, a smug smile crossing his lips.

"You're right," I laugh. "I'm not." He laughs at that and we continue the ride quietly, except for the blaring of Metallica and Zeppelin.

We lose sight of the ocean meeting the cliffs and gain entrance into an opening of trees on either side of road. We approach the little shack at the entrance of the camp site. A lanky guy, not two years older, sits up and raises his eyes as we slow to a stop. His name tag reads  _Garth_.

Dean pays for the night and hands the man a wad of bills. Dean drives down, passing empty lots to look for our own. There's maybe two sites taken, and we keep driving until we find a nice open area, secluded behind some trees, right above the river bank. Dean grins his huge lopsided grin and he helps me unpack the car before he heads back to get the firewood and reserve the campsite.

Once he drives away, I start setting up the tent. I look for a manual, but Dean of course didn't bring one. I sigh loudly, the wind carrying it between the trees and out to the river. The sky stays gray as I lay out the tent, the large square of fabric covering a soft and flat clearing. I find the long sticks to hammer into the ground but have no hammer. Or rocks. I sigh once more.

I cross down to the river, looking for a good sized rock on the shore. I spy a good one and as I step forward, I lose my footing and slip into the water, silently cursing myself. My jeans soak up the current like a sponge. I hear laughter from above and twist my body in the cold to find Dean clutching his stomach, almost falling over from laughter. I grimace but his laughter is infectious and I join in, grabbing the damn rock, and climbing back up the bank.

"What were you doing out there, Cas?" He asks in between breaths.

I simply hold up the rock and gesture toward the flattened tent. His smile widens as he pulls a hammer out of the trunk. I groan loudly, making a show of rolling my eyes.

"You can use... that," he tries to hide his amusement, but fails, "to hammer the pikes in. I'll use a hammer." He keeps grinning as I drag my dripping sneakers and legs to the tent. I pound in two pikes, Dean finishing quickly, watching me with a twinkle in his eye.

"What is so amusing?" I ask, finishing the job.

He says nothing, simply handing me these stick things that fold and unfold into each other. I start putting them together, getting halfway through it as one end tangles into a branch of the tree and falls apart. I take a deep breath, close my eyes, and try not to groan. I open my eyes to see Dean just laughing and then finally he helps put it all together.

He does it with such ease, his hands smoothing over the metal rods, slipping them into the sleeves of the tent, the skeleton bringing the tent to life. A small shudder teases through my body, and I do my best to hide it. I must be staring and gaping in awe because Dean just continues with his stupid grin. I finally close my mouth. "You make it seem so easy," I mutter.

"That's 'cause it is," he smirks, adding a wink. I shake my head slightly, my head finding solace as I rest it in my palm.

We finish setting up the tent, slipping rolls and sleeping bags in. We leave the food in the car, having just had lunch, and he throws me some shorts. I quickly change inside the little canopy and unzip the tent to find a barely clothed Dean. His muscles stretch over his stomach and back, his arms flex as he reaches up and yawns. I try not to stare and I bite my lip.

"Dean, it's not even sunny out," but before I can finish my sentence, the sun decides to peak through a cloud, the wind pushing the fog back. I catch Dean looking me over and I can't hide my blush. Thankfully he seems not to notice.

I follow him down to the river, remembering my earlier slip and I'm not particularly fond of the cold water. There's a large rock surrounded by pockets of deep water in the middle of the river, a little ways down. There's a little drop off and before I can take another step, he gives me a soft push, his warm hands meeting my skin. Before I can even blush or cry out, I lose my footing once more and find myself falling into one of the pockets of water. It's at least four feet deep and I'm surprised as I dunk my head back. I pop back up, glaring at Dean but he jumps in next to me, splashing more water all over me. I close my eyes, clenching my fists, and let the water drip off my face and lashes.

His head appears next to mine with a growing smile. Water trails down from his thick hair, his lashes part as his eyes meet mine through hooded lids. "What's the matter, Cas? You look like a fish out of water?" He smiles more at the ridiculous pun that's honestly not even funny, yet somehow he gets a smile out of me.

"Ha, ha, ha," I smile, sarcasm dripping from my voice. "That's hilarious Dean."

His head disappears, and suddenly he's behind me, muttering a "Boo!" I turn around and push his head down playfully. He pops back up, spitting out water as he shoves me beneath the surface in return. I come back up laughing with him.

He lies on his back, floating on the water. The sun plays on his skin, water shimmering off the reflection. His green eyes show golden specks of brown as his meet mine. I lie back, trying to stay afloat.

"Thanks for coming out with me," he breathes, leaning on the edge of serious.

"I'm glad you were able to drag me away from the dorm." I smirk, thinking of the countless hours I've spent studying for midterms. And now it's over. It's break. And I can finally relax, with Dean by my side.

"So am I." He breathes, sitting up and crawling over to the rock. I move out of the way as he eyes a darker part of water. Water sprays up from the previously calm surface as he jumps in with a loud yell. I cheer him on as I get up the nerve to climb the rock. I hesitate and Dean eggs me on with his shouting. Before I can talk myself out of it, I jump in, a small yelp escaping my lips as I land next to Dean.

I join him, sitting off of the drop off, our legs dangling in the darker water. Something catches his eye, but I suddenly shriek as a slimy glob of _something_ trails over my foot. I retract it immediately, trying to catch a glimpse of whatever had touched me. Dean grins, laughing loudly.

“That was a fish, Cas. A fucking fish got you to scream like a fucking little girl!” He chuckles, shaking his head.

“Just because most women have higher voices, does not mean you should compare my higher octave to theirs.” I chide, half joking.

“Fine, then you scream like a baby. There, now no one’s offended.” He rolls his eyes as I start to open my mouth in protest. “I don’t think babies care, Cas.” And he laughs again, softly.

I just laugh with him, my eyes finding his lips, wet and glistening, accidently venturing lower to his clavicle and I can’t pull away my gaze as I eye his pecs, his hard stomach and I advert my gaze, thankfully, before lowering it more, pretending to look for the fish. Dean’s head was turned, but I don’t want to be that creeper, eying his friend up and down, looking at him like he’s a meal or something. But as I turn my head, I catch Dean’s eyes low on my body. A quick blush fills his eyes and he obviously looks away. I try and bite back a laugh but it finds its way out.

“What?” He asks, flustered.

I scratch my chin, the stubble barely there, having shaved this morning. “Nothing, nothing at all.” I shake my head.

He leans over, wrapping his arm around my neck, messing with my wet hair. “Whatever, ass.”

“It’s _Cas_ , thank you very much.” I smile wryly, his arm still around me.

“It’s whatever I want it to be, I gave you the nickname, I can take it away whenever I want.” He eyes me playfully. “Ass.”

“Assbutt,” I smile back, holding back the urge to kiss those lips barely inches from mine.

“Really, Cas? _Ass_ butt? That’s literately putting together two different words meaning the same thing.”

“Yeah, so,” I pause trying to find some sort of silly name to call him, but fail as I sputter out, “Dean.”

He chuckles at my failed attempt, pushing his shoulder into me before letting his arm fall. I miss the touch almost immediately, wanting to feel his arm around me more than anything. I chide myself. We’re friends. Just friends. He’d never return the feelings I have for him.

The sun over head suggests it’s almost three o’clock. We climb out of the river to go dry off.

We both change into some clothes. We start grilling around five, watching the clouds for about an hour and then starting the fire. We relish in the time away from the bustle of college. Dean puts the meat on the grill; I set out the potato and pasta salads. I find the marshmallows and chocolate and put them to the side of the picnic table for later. Dean and I talk about how midterms went for a little while; how he hopes he didn’t fail any of them, worried mostly about English, although I did help him study, so he shouldn’t be afraid. I am an English Major after all. I tell him this and it calms his nerves some.

He joins me at the table as we eat his delicious shish kebabs, speckled with veggies and meat, chicken and pork. He’s an amazing cook, and is completely at home with a grill. When we finish, he nibbles some potato salad before we put the food away. I insist on cleaning up for him, our hands brushing when we both reach for one of the containers. I quickly pull away, afraid he’ll see the red in my cheeks. We throw the garbage away, glad there aren’t any bears in the area. We put the rest of the food in the car and finish cleaning up the table and food.

Dean sits on a log next to the fire pit. “Hey, can you grab the sticks for the marshmallows?”

I look around unable to find them. “Did you forget to pack them?”

“They should be in the back, with the utensils.” He mutters back, enjoying the fire as the sky darkens around us. I rummage around for five minutes before finally finding them. I bring them back, Dean having already opened the chocolate and eating some.

“Hey,” I gripe, grabbing the chocolate. “Save some for the s’mores.”

He just smiles with his eyes, the fire dancing in the deep greens, revealing a heated speck or two of chocolate brown, glittered by flakes of gold. He grabs at the sticks and fits two marshmallows on them. “Calm your tits, Cas.” He smirks, carefully roasting the white orbs near the heated wood.

“My tits are calm,” I retort, arms crossed.

“Oh yeah?” He grins, eyes travelling down to my chest. I hope the heat from the fire hides the red from my nerves. I roast two marshmallows over the fire, instantly catching fire. Dean _tsk’s_ me. “No, no,” he chides, holding my hand and angling the stick down with new marshmallows so they catch the heat from the coal, not exactly in the flames. “Hold ‘em like this, slowly rotating ‘em. Then when they’re light brown and golden, take ‘em away and throw some chocolate on ‘em.” He grins as his hand hesitates before leaving mine. I return his small smile and do as I’m told. The result is much better than charred globs of goo. I take a bite, the thick stick of white strings falling from my mouth. Dean gives me a look as I struggle to chew the hot substance.

“What?” I mutter through sticky teeth. Dean just laughs, gesturing to his lip. “Oh,” I mutter, wiping the corner of my mouth. He shakes his head, reaching his hand out to swipe away the mess. I blush, again praying the fire is the rational cause of the red in my cheeks, but Dean’s light up as well. I slip my tongue out to where Dean’s thumb is, licking away the mess, lightly touching Dean’s finger before he pulls away. _Oops,_ I think. He bites his lip and looks away shyly. I’m confused. There’s a sudden noise behind me and I jump, choking back a yelp. “What was that?” I ask timidly, mouth clear of any sticky residue.

His eyes widen, mock fear. “A Wendigo!”

I roll my eyes again, but then the noise comes again. “Dean!”

“What? It’s a Wendigo here to eat your flesh!” He cackles as Garth appears out of the bush to check on us.

“You two doing alright? Need any more firewood tonight?” He asks, watching as Dean guzzles up some s’mores.

“No, thank you.” I smile at him. He looks hungry. “Want a s’more?” I offer lightly. He smiles wide and takes the s’more I had just finished making.

“Thanks, man,” he smiles as he takes a bite and says goodnight before leaving.

I look to Dean who’s finished his. “That was nice of him, to check to make sure all is well.”

“Yeah, one thing I like about this place. Good customer service.” Dean grins.

Curious, I ask, “What’s a Wendigo, Dean?” His grin widens as he sets down the marshmallow bag and his stick.

“A Wendigo. Only one of the most devastating outcomes of cannibalism. Having been cast out by his tribe, a man tried to survive on his own, eating berries and hunting animals.” Dean pauses, getting comfortable, tucking his knees beneath his legs and turning to face me. “But, he couldn’t suppress his appetite, and he started getting hungrier... and hungrier... and hungrier! Soon he found himself back at the village, where he had taken a man away. He had grabbed him quick while they were hunting. Unable to stop himself, he dug his hands into the still screaming man, ripping his guts out and eating them like a wild animal!” I grit my teeth, my body tensing up. “Ever since his first bite, he’s been cursed to never leave the woods, hungry for human flesh. He lives in a dark cave, bringing his meatsacks of humans and stringing them up. He’s quick and viscious, a brilliant hunter, and a quick learner. He loves to eat his food fresh, so he keeps his treats locked up alive, until his teeth crunch into their bones, blood seeping everywhere, their life draining through his fingers...” I bite my lip as Dean leans even closer. “It’s rumoured there’s a cave, just at the end of the camp, where the forest meets the ocean shore. It’s dark and damp and quite, the only sounds are of the snarling Wendigo, yearning for his next meal.” He leaves me hanging on each word until I gulp. “True story,” he grins widely, leaning back.

“I’m not hungry anymore, Dean,” I whisper, voice hoarse. He smiles and we pack up the s’mores and marshmallows. Dean eats all the chocolate and gets a laugh out of me. We put out the fire and I walk to the tent with him.

He shamelessly strips off his pants and shirt, thumbing around for his pajama bottoms, and I look away as he pulls flannel bottoms over his loose boxers. I undress beneath the covers, not wanting him to see the effect he has on me when he strips. I feel like such a creeper as I try not to catch a glimpse of his bare back before he slips a shirt on. I slide on dark blue bottoms over my snug briefs and tug on a clean shirt. He catches as I look away from him. “Were you checking me out?” He asks, almost insincerely, like he expected it. I blush more. He sits next to me, crossing his legs. “You were! You sly devil!” He gives a wink, as he grins wildly at me.

“I-I was not,” I protest, turning my head away, looking down at my hands. Great, now he thinks I’m a weirdo. Well, worse than I already am. I don’t expect his gentle hand to grasp my wrist. I look up, Dean closer than he was before.

“It’s ok,” he smirks, eyes darkening ever so slightly. “I was checking you out too.” He admits, the faint blush not seeming to affect him. I open and close my mouth a few times, unable to form thoughts, or sentences. “Did someone forget how to English?” He teases, his breath dangerously close and hot against my cheek. I blush even harder, but don’t drop my gaze. His eyes swirl darker, the soft jade turning a hard emerald. He inches closer, his hand closing around mine, his breath is warm as he whisper against my skin and I can feel the heat emanating from his lips, “Is this ok?” He asks, not even hiding the want in his low groan.

I nod, eyes locked on his. The smirk that turns up makes my stomach flip and my heart flutter and my body almost goes limp. His eyes seem to ask for permission, and when I give it, his lips meet mine.

A rush of energy soars through me, the touch of his rough lips seeming so soft against mine. He pulls away after a few moments, both of our cheeks red. I feel like a fucking 12-yeard old having his first kiss. But the underlying tone of desire drips from our lips.

I turn to him, his empty hand flying up to my cheek as his lips meet mine again, this time more eager. I can barely breathe as his fingers tease the back of my neck, threading through my hair. A soft moan escapes my throat and I’m so embarrassed, but Dean simply smiles against my lips. His hand lets go of mine as it finds its way around my side, pulling me in closer. My hands travel to his sides, loving the feel of him beneath my fingertips. I pull him in, lips meeting his in haste. My hands travel up his back, snaking between his shoulder blades, and grasping his biceps. He pulls back momentarily, our eyes locking for a long second as I find myself moving closer, the smile lurking on his lips makes my stomach flutter even more and I can’t resist any longer.

With one hand slipping behind his neck, I pull him down to me, finally feeling him on top of me as we fall back onto the sleeping bags. His fingers eagerly slip beneath my shirt and I let out a low moan met by Dean’s tongue gently sliding against my lips. I open for him, our tongues tangling dangerously. He pushes into me, equally loving the feel of me beneath him. He groans low, biting my lip gently and when he gets another moan out of me, he bites harder.

I tug on his hair, needing him more than ever. I can feel his hips dig into mine, pressing eagerly. His fingers splay through my hair, pulling my head back as his lips trail down my neck. He murmurs softly, incoherently, against my skin. His lips are finally on me, finally desperate for mine.

I pull him in, hands trailing to the small of his back, pushing my hips into his. He bites my neck, leaving a small bruise he covers in deep kisses. His teeth tug on my shirt as he sits up, I follow suit, and his fingers tear it off and over my head. He licks his lips and I melt, ripping his shirt off of him.

His stomach is defined, not six-pack defined, but strong and muscular. His arms flex as they search my chest, feeling my own muscles tighten beneath his touch. My gaze lingers lower and he pushes me back onto the sleeping bags. He grins down at me, like he’s about to sit down and feast. A small whimper leaves my lips and with a deep laugh he attacks me with his mouth. His lips move over my jaw line, smack into mine, bite my lips until their swollen, and tease my ear, causing my heart to practically fly out of my chest. I feel his hands slide over me as his lips lower to my neck, my collarbone, and back to my ear.

I let out a long, low moan, that quickly turns into a growl and a hiss as Dean sinks his teeth into my shoulder. I love it. My fingers tighten around his biceps, feeling as though I might leave a mark. I know he has already. He pushes away my hands, pinning my arms down as he covers the bite mark in gentle kisses. I roll my head back, blinking open my eyes. He looks up deviously at me, his eyes the darkest green I’ve seen, almost black. The twitch of his lips meet my skin once more and I push my arms against him, but he holds them down firmly. How the fuck does he know how submissive I am?

As if reading my mind he hisses, “I may have seen your browser history,” he gives a frightening wink, sending shivers all through my body. His grip tightens and his lips brush the shell of my ear. “You’re a kinky bastard, ya know that?” He breathes, breath sticky and hot. His skin boils against mine as he lightens his grip on my arms. I try and bite back a moan but fail terribly.

With the strength I can muster, I flip him over, rolling on top of him while he groans. My lips find his ear as I whisper, voice full of gravel, “I found a few sites I hadn’t visited. I was rather confused at first.” I smirk, biting his ear gently. I curl my fingers through his air, trailing my tongue down his neck and clavicle, before finding his left nipple. He shudders out a deep moan and his short fingernails dig into my back. “Bastard,” I breathe. He knows just what I love, just how to make me go crazy. My tongue laps at his hardened nipple, my fingers tracing around the other, teasingly. His muscles tighten as his hips buck up and for the first time I notice his tenting pants. A smile spreads across my lips as I nibble the bud beneath my mouth. His body shakes and his nails dig deeper, stretching down my back, his hands reaching my ass, squeezing until I moan against his pec.

He pulls me up, one hand tight in my hair, until our lips mesh together, his tongue licking the inside of my mouth rapidly, unable to get his fix. I press my hips against his growing erection, loving the friction. I slide my knee between his, my thigh rubbing against his dick. He lets out another low growl, toppling me viciously.

Once he’s on top again, he presses his hard-on against mine, never getting enough. He rubs his dick along mine furiously, enraged by the fabric blocking the much needed touch. His eyes meet mine and I give a small nod, and then his fingers are slipping into the waistband of my pajama bottoms, pulling, pulling, pulling, until I kick them off, left with only my briefs on. Dean tugs off his bottoms, his dick tenting the loose boxers. He kisses my neck, his fingers gingerly caressing my left nipple, as he nibbles on my lip. I tip my head back and his lips suck bruises down my neck, nipping at my pulse point as I tangle my fingers in his hair, begging for more.

His lips encircle my nipple as he takes the bud between his teeth, gently sucking, pushing me over the edge. I buck my hips up and get a devilish grin from him. His lips trail down my stomach, tongue licking at my skin. His teeth brush the soft skin above my waistband. His eyes grow darker, if humanly possible, and his teeth tug on my briefs. He pulls them down, all the way to my ankles and I kick them off. His eyes grow wide at the sight of my hard dick. His lips open slightly as his tongue leaves a wet trail on his lower lip.

My dick twitches as he smiles that devilish grin and kisses the insides of my thighs. My legs tremble as he works his mouth between them and he slowly opens me up, leaving me begging for his touch as he pulls away, smiling down at me, taking in the sight of me shaking beneath him, crumbling and falling apart all by his simple touch. He smirks and then I feel a warmth sliding over the slit of my dick, looking down to find Dean’s thumb sliding over the slickness of my pre-come. His thumb moves down the length of my dick before his tongue takes a lick, unable to resist the curiosity.

He takes me into his mouth, the swirl of his tongue driving me crazy. His lips slowly move down my shaft, and I curl my fingers in the fabric of the sleeping bags, wanting to push his head down as he bobs his head up and down, taking in the entirety of my throbbing cock. God, he feels so amazing. I’m almost over the edge, but I hold back, Dean only just starting. I moan loudly, his lips smacking, making me even harder. One hand rests on the base of my dick while the other reaches for my fist, moving it to his head of hair. _Fuck_. I wrap my fingers in Dean’s hair, holding him down as his eyes give me the look, telling me to do whatever the fuck I want. I can feel his hand tighten at the base of my dick as I slowly thrust into his warm, wet mouth. _Fucking shit_. His throat takes me in as I push him father down, a low groan resounding and vibrationg against my dick. _Holy, fucking, fuck_. “Shit, Dean,” I mutter, barely audible. I can feel his lips twitch into a smirk as I fuck his mouth. “Godamn... holy fuck... Dean, d...” I mutter, bucking my hips up. His hand leaves the base of my dick, joining the other in cupping my balls.

His hands squeeze my balls gently, but enough to drive me crazy for days. His finger finds it’s way behind my balls, between my hole, and he rubs softly. _Holy fuck_.

“Ahhh... Dean!” I practically scream as his head follows my rhythm and I can’t hold back. I release into him, he gently works me through my climax, as white crosses my vision, and I can’t see straight. I fall back, gasping for air, and Dean licks his lips as he looks down at me. I bite my lip, close my eyes, and feel his lips meet mine. I can taste the trace of myself on his lips and he bites my lip, sending another shiver through my body. He pulls away, his dick hard against my stomach. “Dean,” I breathe, hoarse and gravelly. “I want... I want you, dammit, I want to feel you inside me.” I groan as his eyes widen, his dick springing against his boxers that he left on. I breathe, and he moves to his bag, pulling out a condom and some lube. I give him a questioning look.

That smirk. “I was being optimistic,” he growls, low and animalistic. _Fuck_ , I think, and my dick twitches from his fucking voice alone. His smirk grows into a toothy grin as he licks his lips once more. I can feel myself hardening at the sight of him, despite just having came.

“Dammit, Dean,” I groan. “How long have you...” I trail off.

“A while, and it took you long enough.” He rolls his eyes, his fingers slowly working my legs open once more. I groan at the touch, loving his fingers, his tongue trailing behind. He gently bites my inner thigh, a moan sounding loudly. I feel his smile against my skin. “Roll over,” he demands, and damn, it’s sexy as _fuck_. I do as I’m told, sitting back on my knees, resting my body on my elbows, not knowing what to expect. I’ve been with a guy before, a couple, but I never had sex with them. I did once, but I wasn’t on the receiving end. I don’t expect the gentle kisses he leaves, trailing down my back. My stomach flutters again. My dick grows hard when I feel his hands massaging my cheeks, spreading them inch by inch. His tongue flicks against my hole, and _shit_ , my dick gets hard fast.

His tongue inches into my hole, lapping it and covering it in kisses. A slick finger inches in, up to the first knuckle, and I fucking mewl and moan and cry out as he fits a second finger in, slowly working me open. His fingers push in, a slight burning sensation, and then, _fuck_ , he brushes my prostate and I push my hips back into his fingers. He scissors them, and I relax into his touch. His tongue squirms into my hole along with a third finger, gently stretching me. God, he’s amazing. I’ve been fantasizing about this for weeks, and holy _fuck_ , it’s happening.

His fingers pull out and I immediately groan, wanting his touch. I can hear the wrapper of a condom opening up, and I turn my head to see Dean fitting a condom over his cock, and he eyes me, a smirk on his lips before retreating. “Are you sure?” He asks cautiously, obviously hoping I say yes.

I nod eagerly as he motions for me to roll onto my back. He fits his body over mine, my legs resting on his shoulders, but he stops, and his eyes graze over me. The smirk returns as he reaches down to kiss me, passionately and tenderly, before I feel his slick cock against my crack. I bite his lip, my hands roaming his back. He lets out a moan as the head of his dick protrudes my hole and I moan into his mouth. His hands move to my hips, steadying my body for his throbbing dick. His moans would make a porn star proud, his length making their mouths water. And _shit_ he pushes in slowly, my ass burning but it feel so fucking good to finally feel him inside me.

I dig my nails into his back and Dean pulls my hips forward as he fits all the way in, balls deep in my ass. I moan long and low, as he pulls back and then inches in again, faster this time. I grab at his back as every other thrust makes my stomach fill with pools of desire. He bites his lip and his eyes roll back as he pushes my hips up, angling for my prostate. “Fuck... Dean...” I mutter between breathes, his dick pounding against my prostate. I can barely see straight, his hands gripping my hips tight and his dick thrusting deep, his balls bouncing off my ass.

His rhythm builds, and I push my hips onto his dick as he fucks me. “Cas,” he breathes, slowing his pace and pounding hard against me. I can barely hold it together anymore, my dick aching and I almost beg to come. He hears my whimpering and responds with, “Come for me, Cas,” his grin and final thrust sending me over. I almost scream out, my ass clenching tight around his cock as spurts of come land on my stomach. I throw my head back and hiss as Dean shakes above me, his hands gripping even tighter. “Fuck, Cas, I’m...” and with a deep growl he orgasms, working his way through it, slowly moving inside me. He falls on top of me, his limp dick still inside. I fucking love it.

I close my eyes, feeling waves of pleasure wash over me. Finally, I kiss Dean’s forehead, and he looks at me with a small smile, rolling off me and pulling out his dick. Before he can reach for a towel or a shirt to clean each other off with, I remove the condom, and lick his soft dick clean, loving the taste of him. I trail up his stomach with my tongue, licking some of myself off him and he groans, before licking me clean as well.

He lies down next to me, smiling and licking his lips. I curl into him, laying my head on his chest. His arm wraps tight around me, pulling me in, leaving a kiss on my lips. We curl under the sleeping bags, skin on warm skin, his heart beat calming down some.

Just as I’m almost asleep I hear a noise outside. I look up at Dean, his eyes dark, matching his smile. “It’s the Wendigo,” he taunts.

I huff. “Dean,” and roll my eyes.

Twigs snap outside the tent, and a low growl sounds, but I soon realize Dean made the sound and he laughs as my eyes go wide.

But then there’s a sound, a low, guttural, inhuman sound. Dean didn’t make it. His eyes meet mine, wide but he manages to still joke, “Damn Wendigo,” and then another loud sound of a twig snapping and a low groan.

I tighten my hold against Dean and I can feel his hands tighten around me as the sounds grow closer.


End file.
